


Cold Hard Fact

by Colourcodedbinders



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy's thoughts during the proposal I guess?, Canon Compliant, Peraltiago, it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourcodedbinders/pseuds/Colourcodedbinders
Summary: For Amy, there is no sudden epiphany.There isn't ever a moment where she looks at Jake and something inside her suddenly clicks. There is no light switch, no penny drop.It's just something she knows, something that is a cold hard fact.





	Cold Hard Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I was bored, and this happened. Sorry.

For Amy, there is no sudden epiphany.

There isn't ever a moment where she looks at Jake and something inside her suddenly clicks. There is no light switch, no penny drop. 

It's just something she knows, something that is a cold hard fact. 

The Earth rotates around the sun, she's going to make Captain, water is wet, snow is cold, and Jake Peralta is the man she's going to marry.

Cold hard fact. There's no doubt about it.

She can't pinpoint the exact moment the thought becomes a perpetual reality to her, something she knows in the back of her mind, something undisputably true, constantly nudging at her conscience like some kind of dull, familiar buzzing. All she knows is that for as long as she allows herself to remember, she's known it.

She'd known it when he'd left overnight, leaving behind anything and everything that had to do with his real self as he and Captain Holt could catch the first flight to Florida.

She'd known it when she'd shot him in the leg, promising him that they were back in sync, that they'd always be in sync from then on.

She'd known it when they'd moved in together, his overloaded boxes crowding her apartment in some sort of perfect, comfortable chaos.

Every day she'd spent with him, every second she'd pictured his smile when he was in jail, or grabbed his hand when he got too nervous, or kissed his head when he needed a little extra comforting, she'd known.

She'd known then and she's aware now, as he's down on one knee and promising her that this is real and listing out every reason he wants her to be his forever, his unfiltered honesty making her heart beat at thirteen miles a minute. She's shaking as her eyes fill with tears and before she even knows it he's sliding the ring onto her finger and she's kissing him, trying to somehow convey what she's known for a long time already, silently promising him that for her, there is no forever without him in it and that she loves him so much it's impossible to picture what life would be like if she didn't.

Later that night, when he's fast asleep, his naked body pressed firmly against her own, she lists down her facts again.

The Earth rotates around the sun, she's going to make Captain, water is wet, snow is cold, and Jake Peralta is the man she's going to marry.

The evidence is right there in her arms, in her heart, and on her left hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you didn't barf! :)
> 
> Leave a comment on here at colourcodedbinders on tumblr! I love hearing what you guys think. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a prompt as well, but fair warning, I've got exams at the moment, so it might take time for me to actually write anything. I've already got two lined up. Regardless, all prompts are more than welcome!
> 
> Byeee!


End file.
